Glowing Morning
by JennyJennySuki
Summary: Just a little sweet interaction between the Demon Lord of the West and his Lady when some great news came to them. All fluff and lovely for our favourite couple XD! One-shot.


**A/N: Hello to all of SessRin lovers!**  
 **This is the first time I've tried to write a fanfic so obviously this story is my first fanfic ever. So please forgive me if there is any mistakes in the story (which I'm pretty sure there were alot =.=) because English is not my national language. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and let me know what you think about it.**

 _I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

It was rainning outside. Everything was dark and smelt of wetness. The day was still early and the Lord of the West sat comfortably against the wall in his private chamber, his eyes closed while enjoying the quite chilling morning with his mate sleeping soundly next to him. Sesshoumaru found this morning exceptionally soothing for some reasons and the refreshing smell of the rain mingled with the warm floral scent of Rin creating an alluring aroma that slightly overwhelmed his senses, putting him in a somewhat intoxicating yet relaxing state. Today was one of the rare days that he could leisurely stay in bed late with his sweet mate without being disturbed by any urgent lordly duties. Normally, he wouldn't have that luxury with Jaken running to his chamber everyday, screeching about some "extremely important matters that require his attention immediately" which he found were not so important like the toad had exaggerated. And usually, the mornings would end with a painful scream of Jaken before being knocked out with serveral bumps on his head as punishment for disturbing the Lord at an ungodly hour. But today was an exceptional peaceful day with no shouting or screeching, only the rhythm of the rain pouring outside and the steady breathing of Rin next to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't sleep last night, he couldn't since the moment he confirmed what the change in Rin's scent had meant. It had started to change after the end of the mating season. Though the change was very faint but didn't go unoticed by the inu daiyoukai. He had been uncertain about the reason of the changing but now, after a week of silently observing his mate, he could be sure of it. The Lord of the Western Land had succeded in impregnated his Lady. There was no dout that Rin was carrying his pup now though she hadn't aware of it yet. It was only a week since the mating season ended so it was too early for her to realize her current condition. Sesshoumaru knew it was his responsibility to inform her about the pregnancy but he was hesitating to do it.

He lied down on his side next to Rin, leaning on his elbow to gaze down at her peaceful sleeping face. Her eyes shut tight and her lips parted slightly in deep slumber, her hair spreaded wildly on the pillow like a halo. Her silky night robe clung to her body like a second skin, showing off womanly curves but still left enough for imagination. In his eyes, Rin's slightly disheveled morning look made her even more beautiful than when she was dressed in fancy kimono with careful makeup. At simple times like this, he felt his love for her grow more and more. Sesshoumaru sighed and absent-mindedly played with a strand of Rin's hair. She really had him whipped. Before, he never cared about what other people thought or felt but now he cared about Rin's feelings even more than his own. And the reason he hesitated in telling her that she was bearing his pup was his worry about her reaction to the news. He had puped her before asking how she felt about being pregnant. They had mated for two years but hadn't paid much thought about having pup. Apperently it was difficult to conceive hanyou pups since they were mix species and it would take a lot of effort from the parents to have one. Besides, Rin was very young when he first mated her, only sixteen years old so the thought of having pups was the plan for future. She was eighteen now, her body was ready to bearing children but he wondered if she had been mentally prepared. What if it was still too soon for her? What if she freaked out after he broke the news? Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and repressed the urge to sigh.

In truth, he had no right to blame her if she really freaked out. He had in some ways also mentally freaked out when he was sure about his mate being pregnant. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father or not. That's why he spent the whole last night to think about it. Sesshoumaru had always hated human and despised hanyou for a long time. The fights with his half brother Inuyasha told all about it. But after the battle with Naraku, his way of seeing things had changed a lot. He had no longer hold grudge against human and even had a human mate who he truly loved. His relationship with Inuyasha had also improved, not in the loving-hugging way but the fact that they didn't try to kill each other everytime they met any more was good enough for him. But pure-blooded youkai still hadn't gotten used to the thought of having hanyou pups. He knew this woud happened someday since the day he had decided that he wanted Rin to be his mate but it still shocked him when it truely happened. Last night, he had thought deeply how the appearence of the pup would change and affect his life. And for a brief moment, the almighty youkai lord felt fear. He dreaded at the opposability from his people for the pup, the sneering and mocking from his enemies, also the risk that they would try to hurt his family. But the prospect that he feared the most was that he would end up hurting Rin and his own offspring with his uncertain and disdain for hanyou. He didn't want the relationship between him and his pup to be like the one between him and his late Father, cold and distant. Deep in his heart, he really wanted to be a good father, a reliable guadian for his family but he could not be one if he couldn't sort out his uncertain thought to be completely devoted to his future family. His mind was in turmoil for almost whole night but then was when Rin stirred in her sleep and unconciously snuggled closer to his body, her head laid on his shoulder and one small hand rested on his chest, where his heart resided that he started to feel calm again. Sesshoumaru had garthered Rin in his arms and held her tightly for a few seconds, and then, like it had always been inside his mind, waiting for the chance to show itself, he got his answer. Yes, he was ready. He was ready to be a father of a (or some) hanyou pup(s). He would love them no matter what because they were his and Rin's flesh and blood, the fruit of their unison and he would treasure anything Rin gave him. He might not an ideal parental image now but he coud learn, Rin had succeded in teaching him how to love and how it felt to be loved, something that had been believed as the impossible for more than seven hundred years, so he had faith in her to teach him how to be a good father. And there was no doubt that she would be an excellent mother to his pups. Sesshoumaru smlied slightly at the thought and felt a new kind of happiness spreaded form his chest throughout to his body.

Now the only hard task was to inform his Rin about the pregnant news. He had to tell her soon because despite being the Lady of the West, Rin was also an energetic young woman. She always moving or doing something constantly in the castle, sometimes even got into dangerous activities like climbing walls, jumping down stairs or even trying to spar with her personal maid. Everytime that happened Sesshoumaru would scowl Rin but then she would hug him and give him her apologetic puppy-eyes and he would cave in. But this time if she did any rash thing whithout knowing she was having his blood in her womb would risk the life of the pup and he would be the only one to be blamed for it. There was no way he would let that happened.

Sesshoumaru stopped playing with Rin's hair and moved his hand to stroke her cheeks gently. She let out a contented sigh but didn't wake up. So he trailed his hand from her cheeks slowly down to her stomach and started drawing lazy circles on it with a clawed finger. Very soon, her flat stomach would started to swell to show her pregnancy and Sesshoumaru found himself looking forward to that day, the image of Rin with her swelled belly with his pup inside popped into his mind and he couldn't stopped the feeling of pride and contentment to bust through his body. Rin stirred slightly, taking her time to stretch out her limbs and finally her eyes cracked open slowly. She blinked a feel times to wipe away the mist of sleepiness before focusing her sight on her loving mate.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin smiled lazily at him, her hand reached out to cup his cheek and traced the markings on his face.

"Rin." was all his answer to her greeting. Calling her name was his usual way to respond to her. Sesshoumaru slightly leaned in her touch and enjoyed the comfortable feeling she was giving him.

They didn't say anything for a while, simply enjoyed the present of their loved one in silent before Rin broke the silent.

"Don't you have to go to do your duties? I was wondering where was Jaken? Normally, at this time I would be woken up by his high pitch voice calling your name rather than a wonderful gentle wake-up call from my mate." She joked while massaging his scalf slowly.

"There was no urgency today." He answered simply but Rin seemed to be contented with it while watching him closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Then suddenly he climbed on her and buried his nose in her neck. Rin giggled at his sudden affection and the tickling of his breath on her skin. She didn't surpised or felt puzzel by his action, she knew her mate was an unpredictable creature and had gotten used to it. She learned to take pleasure at times like this and grabbed her arms around his neck to hold him closer.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru mumbled against her neck and Rin waited for him to continue. But when he didn't say anything next, she urged him slightly.

"Yes?"

He started to pull away from her, her arms unlocked around his neck and trailed down to rest on his shoulders. He looked into her eyes, her big warm brown eyes that held the complete trust and love for him. He needed to tell her now.

"Rin, you are pregnant with my pup."

His voice just barely louder than a whisper but Rin heard it clearly. Her eyes widened, mouth gasped open in shock but she didn't say anything. For the first time, her silent made him felt uneasy but he wouldn't urge her, she needed time to process the news. Slowly her hands left his shoulders to cover her mouth, and tears started to well up in her eyes. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at her reaction. Was she not happy for having his pup? Did she not want it? He felt something inside him crushed at the thought and slowly sat up from his position on top of her. Before he could say anything about the situation, Rin sat up like a spring and throwed herself against his torso. Her arms once again tightened around his neck and her face was hidden in the crook of his collar. Her whole body was trembling, making him to wrap his arms around her waist while rubbing her back to calm little mate down.

"How long?" She breathed out shakily.

"Just about a week." He answered quitely while kept rubbing her back.

Rin pulled away from him and looked at his face in awe, her mouth slightly gaped open. She seemed to still be in shock.

"Don't you want it?" There was some hurt flashed in his eyes when he asked the question that had been nagging at him since yesterday though his voice and expression still looked completely impassive like usual.

Rin gasped loudly at his question, her eyes widened even more that he didn't think was possible. She cupped his face gently and her eyes softened.

"Of couse I want it! You have no idear how happy I am right now! I can't believe I am carrying your pup!" Her voice shook with excitement.

"But you cried." His brows burrowed slightly at her sudden change of mood.

"Yes, but they are tears of joy, my Lord. I was so shock that I couln't control my action. I am sorry to have you worry." She smiled brightly at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond but inside, a wave of relieve hit him and his unoticed tensing muscles begin to relax. He didn't doubt her word, no need for that and his nose could smell the scent of happiness radiating strongly from her. But her mood changed again and the scent of doubt was intruding his senses, he surpressed a growl coming from his chest, he hated it when that scent coming from Rin. Her smile had dropped and she was avoiding his gaze, finally she asked timidly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what about you? Do you…do you want it?" Rin bowed her head slightly and her eyes casted down to look at his chest instead of his eyes.

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin up to make her look straight into his eyes. He wouldn't let his mate doubting his feeling for their offspring.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru wants it as much as you do."

With that, Rin's eyes went wide again, absolutely surprised at what he said. Her stoic mate rarely talked about something that showed his emotion as clearly as that, only a few times he whispered that he loved her but those was when they were losing themseves in the mist of passion during love making, not as "sober" as this.

"But…the pup will be a...a..." she stammered.

"A hanyou." He finished for her. Her mouth closed shut and she looked away from him. Her hands folded in her lap and her features frowned into a pain expression like she had done something wrong to him. This time he growled slightly to get her attention. When she looked back at him, he held her face to prevent her from looking away again.

"The pup will be a hanyou, I aware of that. But it will be a strong one, way much stronger than Inuyasha could ever be because it is my flesh and blood and yours too. No matter what kind of pups you give me, I will take care and treat them equally because they come from you, my one and only mate." He said all of this in a serious yet soothing tone. His normally cold eyes bored into hers with warmth and softness.

By the time he finished his little speech, tears was streaming down Rin's face. She had stared deep into his eyes while listening to every single word from him and saw his love for her, for their unborn pup not only in his heart but also in his soul. His thumb gently wiped the tears on her cheeks and this time he didn't look upset with her tears, he knew they were the happy tears as she said and it was ok to let them fall down. Rin didn't know what to do or say at the moment, still overwhelmed with the happiness to think clearly. Sesshoumaru leaned closed to her face and licked away the single final tear from her eyes. Rin felt herself blushing furiously at the act, it felt even more intimate than kissing, an inu act to comfort each other and could only be performed by an inu youkai to the one had his trust completely. Rin felt honored and flattered everytime he did it to her though it didn't happen many times. He smirked at her red face, amused that though they had been mates for a while, she still got shy like a maiden sometimes when he showed his affection toward her. His arms suddenly tighten around her waist, pulling her body flushed against his in a tight embrace. Rin gasped out of surprise when his lips captured her ones in a sweet, tender kiss. Before she could even respond to his kiss, he pulled away and rested their foreheads together, their noses pumping slightly and he whispered against her lips.

"Don't worry, mate. Our family will be alright, I am sure of it."

Upon hearing this, Rin felt her heart fluttered with every word of his and her chest seemed to be explored with her love for him. They held each other's gaze for a long time, trying to pour all the love and trust they have to the other to see without saying anything. Finally, Rin leaned in and pecked his lips, then gave him her signatured radiant smile, the same one that had captured his heart ten years ago.

"Congratulation, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sure you will be a great father."

The soon-to-be-father daiyoukai blinked at his mate's words. The golden color of his eyes brightened and light sparkled in them. Rin found herself melt against his body by staring at those pools of warm golden liquid. His lips crashed on hers again, this time more fervent and demanding. She quickly closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. At that time, everything seemed to glow with the love and happiness coming from them. No doubt, no hesitation, nothing mattered because they knew whatever obstacles that appeared in the future, their family would over pass it and everything would turn out just right, there was no doubt about it.

The couple lost themselve in the moment of bliss and desire, feeling whole and completed when passion clouded their eyes and the sound of their loved one's name was screamed out and echoed in the dark room. Then they slowly settled down, snugging closed together, waiting for the rain to be over along with the page of the next chapter in their life to be turned. And with that, a whole new journey would begin.

* * *

 **Please, R &R!**


End file.
